The Golden War
by rotaryorphan
Summary: Just a story following the movie script. We follow the story of Tiger Lily, though that isn't her real name. A half Elven Ranger who had her world turned upside down while the Fellowship was created. With Orcs at every corner, and unhumane animals at every door. Can she find love, or will she forever be alone?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: everything is owned by Tolkin, the story line, plot, etc. This is only to get me back into writing again. I own my own character, you'll figure that out way down the line.**

_"I am prestar sen: han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae .. a han noston ned wilit" 'The world is changed: I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth … I smell it in the air', the Lady of the Wood whispered while she looked onto her peaceful garden, as visions danced in her mind, visions of what was, what is and what will be._

_"It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest, fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsman of the mountain halls. And Nine … nine ringers were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desired power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race... but they were all of them deceived for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others, and into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all… the one we all fear and seak._

_"One by one of the Free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there was some who reisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Soon, victory was near for all.. but the power of the Ring could not be undone. Sauron emerged upon the battlefield, slaying all nearest to him, taking down the mightiest of Men and Elves alike…. One of which was the King of Gondor, it was in this moment when all hope was lost, but then, from the ashes, Islidur, son of the king, took up his father's sword… and Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated._

_"The Ring passed to Isilder, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and the Ring of Power has a will of its own… and in the end it betrayed Isilder to his death… Some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, and legend became myth. For two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge… Until, when chance came, the Ring ensnared a new bearer, the creature Gollum. He took it, and for five hundred years it poisoned Gollum's mind, consuming him, bringing him unnatural long life. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave the Ring waited. Darkness crept back into the world, whispers of a nameless fear… the Shadow in the East. The Ring of Power perceived that it's time had now come. It abandoned Gollum… but something happened that the Ring did not intend, it was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable…a Hobbit… Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, for the time will soon come… when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all,"_

***** 20 Years Later *****

The wind was howling through the trees while the rain was driving down, as the storm raged on round the group of elves, who was desperately trying to make their way back to their homes. Suddenly out of nowhere a wail came from the south of where they were stood.

The guard raised his hand slowly, in signal for the elves behind him to stop. The other guard looked and asked, "Wargs?" As the third guard starts to usher the rest of the elves back to their own home, it was nightfall and sometimes woods can be a very dangerous place, now that the darkness has come back into the heart of Middle Earth.

"Quick, someone get Haldir" the third guard gasped as another wail was took upon the air. "For I am here" Haldir replied and without a shadow of a doubt the guards replied back with a confused look upon their faces. Slowly Haldir and the three guards moved forward, following the cries until they found themselves upon a small clearing, there they found the remains of a battle between what looked like elves and orcs. "Quick, check for survivors!" Haldir ordered the guards, suddenly the cry came again, and there under a large oak was a basket, and in this basket there was a small baby.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Lost Jewel of the North

"Oh but come Haldir, you must know…" she asked with a slight worried look upon her face, "Oh Failariël, if you must know, the Lord and Lady are just slightly worried about you, that is all. If I find out anything, I'll tell you" Haldir replied with a smirk on his face, he wasn't going to tell Failariël anything of the sorts, was said between him and the Lord and the Lady was how it stayed. Nothing travelled around the walls, or news about them got out of the forest.

"Haldir, you are wanted. Same as you Lady Faileriël, by Lord Celeborn" the Elfen guarded demanded, as soon as Haldir started walking to the meeting that was held by Lord Celeborn, Faileriël picked up her long green dress to help run to catch up with Haldir since he enjoyed walking faster than her, due to the fact he could. "Haldir, do you know what this could be out?" she asked, though she never got a reply back from him, "Haldir, slow down. I can't keep up in this thing" she huffed, as soon as she got to the meeting, her first ever thought was that she was going to replace her dress with her trousers, seeing that those would be easier.

"Hinya, I have something to ask for you." Lord Celeborn asked Faileriël.

***** 4 Years Later *** **

Elrond felt a friendly present in the air, as he stepped outside of the room he was in, a smile creeped upon his face to great his arriving guests. He was surprised to see a young women merely of 20 years old dismount of her white mare. He was expecting a young man of that age to be dismounting, but sometimes things are clearly not what they seem, his visions must have been getting clouded over. "Welcome to Rivendell", he greeted as the young women walked up to him, she bowed her head towards the elven Lord, "Thank you Lord Elrond, I know you was expecting my brother, but you see, he came to an upsetting end."

His smile dishearted, "I pray the Valar will watch over your family," he smiled, "come, leave your horse here, I will show you Rivendell" as soon as she heard the word family, she scoffed, Elrond heard what she said, and carried on with showing her the place. Frodo, who was watching the exchange from afar, rose to his feet and made his way towards Aragon, who was watching the scene play out, "Aragon," Frodo asked, "Who is that? Is she here for the meeting, too?"

The Ranger slowly turned his head to face the young Hobbit, "She is, I do not know who she is. But I do believe she is here for the council," Frodo watched the way she entered the house with Elrond before turning back to Aragon, "Why would Elrond invite someone that he has no idea on who it is?" Aragon just smiled, picked up his blade and cloth and continued shining his blade.

As Elrond carried on walking alongside the female, he asked her "Do you know much about the history of The Ring?" The girl replied with a nod "Yes, my Uncle has told me as much as he could about it, but I am pretty curious on how it ended up in The Shire, of all places!" As soon as they reached the room, Elrond looked at her "You haven't told me your name, what is it?" she placed her hand on her sword, "Dear Elrond, you remember me as the child who played in the fields with Arwen, most call me Tiger Lily now, but you, my Sire, know my real name." she swiftly turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her. She set her bag on the stool close to the mirror, swiftly took her cape of so her long brown hair could slowly fall down beside her back, she sighed and stepped upon the balcony and watched how the moonlight shone and the stars twinkled. By doing this, it made her feel 4 years younger again, when she was back home.

The next day, Tiger Lily woke up to beautiful voices of singing elves, and not so beautiful voices of singing Hobbits, she quickly washed and combed her dark brown hair before slipping in the emerald dress that Lord Elrond had asked to have set out for her. Just as she opened the door of her room two Hobbits, ran past, laughing and singing, not having a care in the world.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. No one can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" he boomed as he stood from his seat, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

Her eyes shifted to the young Hobbit as he walked over and put the Ring in the middle of the stone plinth, "So it's true," Boromir exclaimed as he put his hand to his mouth, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found, Isildur's bane" as he walked over towards the Ring, his hand stretched out trying to touch it, as soon as he tried to do this Elrond jumped to his feet, and Tiger Lily clutched her sword.

Boromir carried on walking round, trying to meet everyone's gaze with his own, "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor, " he cried, "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can, "Aragon sighed "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromir scoffed, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" However, an unknown elf shot to his feet, to defend his friend, standing strong and tall to gain the attention of the entire council "This is no mere Ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir turned to face the dark haired rugged man, "Aragorn, this is Isildur's Heir?" he scoffed, "And heir to throne of Gondor," the elf added.

"Havodad, Legolas" (Sit down, Legolas). Aragon stated, about to open his mouth to carry on what he was saying, that's when Boromir continued, "Gonder has no king," the Gondorian, turned his back to the elf and glared at Aragon, "Gonder needs no king." Tiger Lily, watched how the man was already starting to be corrupted by the Ring, this is the first time, she seen it happen and she knew it wouldn't be the last. As her eyes were fixed on the three men, Gandalf stood up and stated "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it", with that Elrond stood up and walked towards Gandalf, "You only have one choice, the Ring must be destroyed."

The dwarf with the red beard growled impatiently as he got up from his seat, "Well what are we waiting for?" he swung his axe down and as soon as his axe was about to touch the ring, his axe shattered and fell apart, and the Ring sat unscathed. Tiger Lily looked at the two elven guards that were stood next to her, she couldn't believe what she saw with her own eyes. She had heard stories from her Uncle about the Ring, but seeing it what it could do to humane weapons was a different story. She turned her attention back on to Elrond has he spoke again, "The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Golin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade, it must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came, one of you must do this," he looked around the room, his eyes shifting from Tiger Lily, to the dwarves, to the elves, to the Gondorian's, to Aragon and then finally his eyes rest upon Gandalf and Frodo.

Boromir stood once again and addressed the Council, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orces, there is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume, not with ten thousand men could you to this, it is folly."

Legolas stood up and shouted angrily, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!" The dwarf, Gimli glared at him and said, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir stated in anger, Gimli clambered to his feet and shouted hatefully, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" The other elves stood up and started shouting towards the dwarves, and everything seem to turned into chaos, Tiger Lily walked over towards Elrond who was trying to calm the arguing males, as she cleared her throat, over the chaos, Lord Elrond and three elves from Mirkwood heard her, silencing themselves since they was in a present of a lady. Tiger Lily, moved closer to the chaos and cleared her throat before opening her mouth to speak, "I cannot believe that the Council has to act this way, as Sauron's army is getting ready, all we can do is sit here and argue." As she was about to carry on, a little voice came out of nowhere, "-I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" everyone turned on their heels to face the young hobbit, "I just do not know the way" he added, bashfully, there were a few moments of silence before Gandalf got to his feet, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" the hobbit looked up at the old wizard with appreciation, "if by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. "Aragorn stated, walking over to kneel before the hobbit, "You have my sword." As soon as Tiger Lily heard this, she walked over and kneeled before the hobbit, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, she sighed "You have my boat," as she said this, a smile crept of Lord Elrond's face, "And you have my bow, " Legolas stated, stepping forwards with grace. "And my axe", Gimli stated, glaring at Legolas who rolled his eyes as the dwarf stood by his side.

Boromir walked forward and knelt infront of Frodo, "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done. As Elrond was about to speak, two little hobbits ran out from the bushes. "Frodo isn't going where without me!"

"It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not," Elrond hid a smile, "Or us!" the other two stated, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," they stopped beside Frodo, receiving smiles as they did so, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission quest thing," the small faced one spoke up, "Well that rules you out then, Pip!" The chubbier one of the two chuckled, Pipped smiled broadly and said innocently, "Great, where are we going?" he looked around at the others in the Fellowship before resting his eyes on Tiger Lily, "Oh!" he said as he was startled at her beauty.


	3. Chapter 2 - Mines of Moria

After their celebratory fest the night before that Tiger Lily didn't attend too, due to the fact she disliked social gatherings; the Fellowship prepared themselves so they can leave while the sun was still up, as Tiger Lily was finishing, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me, but aren't you a bit young to be going on this mission?" as she scanned ahead of herself, she realized it was coming to the small voice below her, she smirked and carried on tighting her buckle, so she knew that her sword wouldn't fall of her body, if it ever came down to running.

As she slung her bag on to horse, she turned around and came face to face with Arwen. As she bowed her head, Arwen looked down at her and asked "Why? Why Failariël are you doing this?" her hand reached out to the bottom of Tiger Lily's face, she hadn't been called Failariël for aslong as she could remember, it was weird hearing her old name from someone she used to see at festivals, that they had every Spring and Autumn, she pushed Arwen's hand out the way, "I know you do not agree Arwen, but something has to be done, maybe it's the only way," Tiger Lily sighed with great amount, she never thought on why Lord Celeborn had set her on this task.

As she pulled away from Arwen, and whispered "Tego nin Melain am mand⁴" she turned on her heel to both where Legolas and Aragon were stood staring at what just happened. As Arwen wandered off with her head hung low, as she knew what was going to happen to her. Tiger Lily, smiled at the two men who stood watching her, "So are we not ready then?!" she smirked, "Are we all ready?" Lord Elrond asked, catching the Fellowships attention, as the Hobbits stood up and made their way to the front of the Fellowship, and led the way out of the gates, heading left, they began their dangerous journey.

By the afternoon, they had travelled quite far, as they was setting up camp at the top of the cliff, the sun was setting. To Tiger Lily, it looked beautiful, due to the fact it reminded her of home, when the sun sets and the stars came out to play. She was surprised that no one had argued yet, compared to yesterday, she turned to Gandalf and asked "May I be so rude and ask Gandalf Stormcrow, where does this path lead us too?", as soon as she said Gandalf Stormcrow, he turned his head round and replied "To the Misty Mountains, my lady." The wizard began to chuckle, before taking a draw from his pipe as he watched the hobbits and the Gondorian play like father and children, she chuckled silently to herself, she felt as if she was back home, with Lord Celeborn teaching her the ways of the Elf.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried, "Hide," Aragon added in exclamation, as he ran to gather his belongs before ducking under a bush, Tiger Lily rushed to her feet and looped her bags over her shoulder, as soon as this was done, she felt a hand on her ankle dragging her down, to hide her under the bush that Aragon and 2 of the hobbits were already under. As the Crebain passed, she rose up from the ground and stuck her nose in the air and carried on walking.

As Tiger Lily pushed on, Gandalf and the rest didn't mind her being infront, she was far from them, so she didn't hear a single word anyone was saying, she only heard shouts but she never turned her back, she kept going through the harsh wind. They pushed through thick snow, the four hobbits and Gimli were waist deep whereas Gandalf, Boromir, Aragorn and herself were knee deep, unlike the Elf's, it was a curse that she was a half Elf, if she was a full Elf, she would have been able to walk across the top of the snow with ease, as Legolas were light footed.

Tiger Lily glanced back at her comrades, both Aragorn and Boromir carried two hobbits each, she smirked as she looked at comrades both struggle, along side her the Elf asked "Can you hear it?", her ears pricked up, "Yes, there's a fell voice in the air", she replied quietly to him, it was the first time Legolas heard her speak properly. "Saruman!" Gandalf roared, bringing up his staff from the snow up to fight against the dark magic that was through roaming through the air, the mountain started cracking, and as the avalanche of snow started falling towards the Fellowship.

Tiger Lily, picked up her feet, and ran across to the Fellowship, as she did the strength of the wind, pushed the avalanche close to them, it was a lot colder than she expected. Legolas pushed himself out of the snow, and quickly clambered to his feet, digging for Gandalf as Aragorn lend a hand to Tiger Lily as she slowly picked herself up, she didn't bother taking it, due to the fact she didn't want to see as one of the weaker ones.

It wasn't long until the entire Fellowship had been rescued, from the snow, they didn't let it bother them and pressed on with their journey, Frodo agreed with Gimli, to take the underground route, through the mines of Moria. As a child, Lord Celeborn told her stories regarding the mines and how the dwarves built a massive mine underground and how quickly they became obsessed with the greed of gold and diamonds.

As they arrived without anymore problems facing them, Tiger Lily, slowly put her hand on Sam's shoulder, and he understand that it was time to let Bill the pony go, as mines were not safe anymore, especially these ones. As the hobbits and the men were all lounging on rocks, in front of stone walls, she tip toed around the edge of a dark black lake, which ran below the great looming cliffs. "My lady," Gimli asked her, she carried on tip toeing around the edge and never spoke a word towards him, as soon as she sat down on a large rock, she felt eyes burning into her skull, as she closed her eyes and listening to the wizard shouting at the door to open, she smirked as Frodo realized it was a riddle, "It's a riddle," the hobbit stated, "Gandalf what's the Elvish word for friend?", Gandalf looked up at the young hobbit, "Mellon (Friend)", he replied slowly, the rock slowly divided down the middle to reveal two great doors, as the heavy rock scraped across the ground, a cloud of dust puffed out of the mines, as soon as the doors were opened, they revealed a pitch black darkness.

The Fellowship quickly grabbed their belongings and headed into the mines, Gandalf slowly turned the top of his staff to light it up the darkness, Tiger Lily pushed her way through the darkness, if they had accepted Boromir's suggestion and took the road towards the Gap of Rohan, even if took them close to Isenguard, they would be safer, and wouldn't have to go through the darkness, she weighed up the positive and negativity in her mind, as she pushed on.

"It's a tomb," she whispered, as she looked over to Legolas as he pulled an arrow out of a skeletons' skull, she whispered "Goblins." All of a sudden, she felt something slip past her ankle, it was cold and wet. "Aragorn," she whispered loud enough for only him to hear, as they both drew their swords, she was pulled off her feet and dragged along the floor, back to the lake. He ran towards her and sliced through a tentacle, but as soon as he did this, Frodo screamed, everybody turned around to see him being dragged against the cold floor by another tentacle.

Legolas quickly held his arm out to Tiger Lily, and she gladly accepted, as he pulled her up off the floor, the Fellowship quickly left the mines, all three of them, loaded their bows and fired arrows at the giant water beast that arosed from the water. Gimli and Boromir both sliced and slashed at the tentacles with their sword and axe, atlas it was no good, even the 3 hobbits joined in by picking up stones and small rocks to throw at the creature.

As the hobbit was brought closer towards the open mouth, he let out a scream; the dark, black lake began to ripple as a giantatic head that belong to the great beast appeared. Tiger Lily stashed her bow away, drew her sword and ran towards to beast, she dodged tentacles that was threw at her by the beast, and she got close to it, she pulled her sword up, jumped on to the beasts head and pierced her sword through the skull, the beast roared in pain and dropped Frodo, who was lucky to be caught in the arms of Aragorn, before sliding a tentacle around the half elf's waist and launching her off the beasts head, and into the arms of a passing hobbit.

As the Fellowship rushed into the mines of Moria, she rolled into the mines with some form of style, as the beast pulled its tentacles back to launch another attack on the Fellowship, it launched rocks at the opening of the mine, eventually blocking the exit and trapping them, all inside with the darkness as their only friend.

"Now we have but one choice… we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard… there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world," Gandalf stated ominously to the Fellowship, "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed," he continued. As they contined up steep stairs, slowly passing through, seeing dwarf skeletons, they realized that they was passing through a dwarf cemetery, as a battle happened, not too long ago.

It felt like 3 days walk, which it was, Gandalf had no memory of this place, as he guessed which tunnel was the best to go down. As they passed under an arched doorway into a black and empty space, Gandalf decided to risk the light a little bit more by tapping his staff, a bright light blazed, "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," he bellowed with open arms, to show how beautiful the place was, when it was all just empty darkness.

Ahead of them, a wooden door stood infront of them, it had been smashed and black arrows were embedded into the timbers where two goblin like skeletons laid at the doorway, everyone paused once Gimli stared at the door, he started to wail and ran into the room at the end of the corridor, "Gimli" they shouted, the fellowship ran after the dwarf, and came to a stop infront of the tomb that he was crying on, "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zaram… Balin tazlifi," he sobbed. Gandalf quietly read out loud the inscription that was carved onto the white stone slab, "here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead, then. It's as I feared."

"We must go," Tiger Lily stated as her eyes darted around the room, Legolas nodded in agreement, "We cannot linger, Gandalf." Then all of a sudden, as everyone turned around, Pippin accidently pushed a dwarf skeleton into the well, which was followed by a chain and then finally, a big wooden bucket, Gandalf snapped his book shut and turned to the hobbit, "Fool of a Took!" He snapped, "Why don't you just throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

In the distance, they quietly heard drums, Tiger Lily, ran towards the door, closely followed by Boromir, they peered out of the doors quickly before ducking back inside the room, and slamming the doors closed behind them, Aragorn started to hand Boromir the wood too hold the door and give them some time, "They have a cave troll," she informed the others, as they heard the wailing cries of goblins and orcs both together.

They stood and waited, draw their weapons and faced the door, waiting for the battle to begin. The sounds of orcs and goblins finally reached their ears, and the door began to get battered from the outside, Legolas drew his bow and fired an arrow at the ugly creature as its head burst through a hole in the door, Tiger Lily, stepped close to the door as it burst open, "let them come," Gimli growled, readying his axe, as he stood on top of Balin's tomb, "there is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The door burst opened and a shower of creatures filtered through the doors, Aragorn, Legolas and Tiger Lily had swapped their bows for their swords, Tiger Lily waited for them to swing at her, and as she did her sword came down with a blow and quickly and cleanly swiped a couple of their heads off. The Cave Troll, decided to burst into the room, taking the doors off its hinges, and let another swarm of creatures into the room, the beast swung it's club, killing orcs and goblins in the process with its stupidity.

A shadow fell over Tiger Lily, and as she looked up, a club came down on to her, as she dodged the club within a second of it almost striking her, as the troll was trying to shake his club out of the ground, she jumped as fast as her skill would take her, and one to the upper ledge of the room. She watched as Samwise tried to use a frying pan to fight of orcs, which surprisingly worked for the poor hobbit. She sheathed her sword and drew her bow out again, firing an arrow which then caused the cave troll to roar angrily as the arrow hit the troll in the arm, he threw his club at her, she barely dogged it, mentally scarring her on how it close it became. As she pulled herself up, another arrow flew through the air and pierced through the trolls flesh, right through the heart, causing the troll to stumble, she then aimed her arrow for his chest, and fired the arrow, as the beast ripped his chain off his neck and used it was a whip.

As the whip came down on her fast, she heard a piercing scream coming from the hobbits, one of them was injured. As she fought her way to the hobbits through orcs and goblins, out of the corner of her eye, she looked around to see Legolas finish off the troll, it whimpered and cried out before falling to the ground, the troll was defeated. She now had time to concrete on the fallen hobbit, understanding magic and how to heal others, she looked on as she noticed the hobbit in question was wearing a mithril vest, she sighed heavily.

"He's alive," Sam exclaimed in happiness, "he's alive".

The Fellowship ran from the room that was filled with slain orcs and goblins, as they skidded back into the corridor, they had recently passed through. Tiger Lily gasped as the darkness came over her once more. They couldn't run very far, until they found themselves in the center of the room surrounded by goblins, more creatures continued to swarm out of holes in the stone ceiling. The Fellowship created a circle, guarding the hobbits, everyone started pulling out their weapons, and pointing the tips of their blades and arrows, a thud reached their ears, the goblins wailed and cried before dispersing back into the cracks of the walls and in the ceiling. "You know what is in this darkness, don't you?" Tiger Lily confessed to the wizard that was next to her, Gandalf nodded and didn't say a word.

As they ran down narrow staircases and paths, dodging arrows that were fired by orcs and goblins, they ran whilst being careful not to fall off the side of the suitcases and plunge to their death. Tiger Lily and Legolas both jumped over the gap, and turned around to help catch the others to bring them across, Aragorn picked and threw Frodo across the gaping chasm, she quickly grabbed Frodo by the hand, "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" she heard Gimli shout. As the Fellowship raced towards the slender bridge of stone, they quickly hurried over the dizzying bridge, but Gandalf on the other hand, paused in the middle of the bridge and faced the Balrog, with just a staff in one hand and a Glamdring in the other. "Gandalf", the little hobbit, Frodo yelled.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udǔn", Gandelf yelled, "Go back to shadow!" He carried on yelling as the Balrog slashed at Gandalf, he boomed "You shall not pass!" As both Tiger Lily, Boromir and Aragorn, raised their swords, a blinding sheet of white flame sprung up, and as soon as they move closer the bridge broke, right at the Balrog's feet. The stone bridge broke off into the gulf of darkness, taking the Balrog along with it, the Fellowship then decided to all run towards Gandalf as he trembled on the tip of the broken bridge, but as soon as Gandalf turned round, the Balrog lashed out his whip of fire, which curled round Gandalf's knees and dragging him over the bridge, the whole Fellowship screamed "Gandalf!" and before he fell down into the bottomless abyss, he said fiercely "Fly, you fools!"

As the Fellowship tumbled out of the Great Eastern Gate onto a grassy sunlit hillside, the hobbits and both Tiger Lily fell slowly to the ground, sobbing.

4 - May the Valar lead me to safety.


End file.
